The Midnight Ball: AustriaxHungaryxPrussia
by sweetseaangel
Summary: A new event is coming! It seems that Austria and Prussia had set their sights on the same girl to invite


"Kyaa! Japan asked you as his date? You're so lucky, Belarus." exclaimed Belgium.

"Shh.. your voice is too loud, Belgium." said Hungary.

The Midnight Ball is one of the exciting events that occur at Hetalia Academy. The girls have been planning for this and the boys are quite nervous about it.

Hungary, Belgium and Belarus from Europe class were talking about the latest updates on who is going with whom at the ball. Belarus has recently received an invitation from Japan, but a small part of her still wanted her brother to take her to the ball.

Across the same hallway where the three girls were talking; France, Prussia and Spain was also walking towards them.

"So Prussia, have you decided on a date? Better hurry up or all the cute ones will be gone. Still, our school is filled up with beautiful mes amies." said France. As a group of girls walked by, France blew each of them a kiss in their direction. Of course, the girls giggled a bit.

"I'm sure anyone will be fine for the awesome me." said Prussia. "It's not like that ball's important."

"Is anyone really fine for you?" slyly asked Spain, his green eyes twinkling.

As soon as Spain said that, he and France casually walked up to where Hungary was standing; France casually tossed his shoulder-length blond hair and said, "Hey mon cherie, would you-". His next words were muffled because of Prussia's hand blocking his mouth. The three girls looked puzzled at them.

"Hey amigas, what will you three wear for the ball?" asked Spain, smoothly taking care of the stiffened atmosphere.

France and Spain sent a knowing look pass at each other. Taking Prussia aside, France whispered, "So, why did you stop me? You know that I am also looking for a beautiful mademoiselle to take to the ball. Hungary has good standards, I mean, just look at her."

Coincidentally, Hungary was suppressing her laugh at Spain's amusing remarks.

"Well~ isn't she a tres bien?" asked France, winking mischievously.

Prussia felt his face grow hot. He liked Hungary and admired her when he thought she was a boy. She became more ladylike after she stayed at Austria's house for the holidays. It irritated him whenever she made small fragile gestures.

"Yeah, you can say that." he mumbled to France. "But I don't like you flirting with her, even though we're friends, I don't know what I can do if she gets hurt."

'_Heh, he's gotten all manly all of a sudden'_ "Alright, I won't touch her." France said as he raised his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" asked Belgium. The two boys gasped. They didn't see her sneak up behind them. France invented a flimsy excuse for the three of them to escape the tight situation.

"Hungary, can I walk you to your dormitory?" asked Austria when the last school bell rang.

"Sorry, I'm assigned to class duty today." Hungary replied, smiling.

"I see. I'll go ahead then."

"Okay, take care."

Their teacher-in-charge, Rome, called her to help with the paper works.

"I'm sorry to bother you Hungary. I'm really not good with these stuff." said Rome apologetically. He was computing the class grades.

"It's really not a problem, sir." Hungary said, smiling. "It's one of my duties as a class representative after all."

Rome's table was near the windows. He stretched his arms and walked towards the windows while Hungary was sorting out the past exams. Rome noticed his other student, Austria near the school gates.

"Okay. That's enough work for today." Rome said as he deftly swiped the stock of papers on Hungary's hand.

"Huh? But sir, that was the last bundle. I can handle that much."

"No. You can go back to your dormitory." said Rome. He placed his arms around Germania, their History teacher, as he walked by. "I have a very precious meeting with Germania here."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Germania in confusion. Rome winked at him. Exasperatedly, Germania said, "Oh, about THAT topic."

"Yees~ about THAT topic." echoed Rome. "So you can go now, my precious student." he added, waving his hands as if to say good bye.

"If that's what you say sir. I will be taking my leave now."

As Hungary closed the door behind her, Rome turned to Germania and asked, "So, what was THAT topic about?"

Germania sighed, bopped Rome's head with his lesson plan, "You're the one to ask." Walking back to his table, he gazed out the window for a while and saw Austria outside. _'Today is a tiring day.'_

Austria shifted his feet. Waiting for Hungary outside sure took guts. He was nervous about asking her to go to the ball with him. Deep inside, he thought that maybe, just maybe, Prussia had already asked her out.

Walking down the lobby, Hungary spotted Prussia casually leaning on the globe sculpture. Prussia's eyes met hers and she gave a little wave.

"Hey, can the awesome me walk with you?" he asked, slowing down his walking pace to match hers.

"Sure. No problem."

He smiled. _'She's being polite again. It's irritating me.'_

Austria heard footsteps. He looked up and saw Hungary with Prussia. Hungary also saw Austria and she gave a little wave. Prussia noticed that her footsteps were a little fast. Was it just his imagination?

"May I walk with you?" asked Austria, trying to avoid eye contact with Prussia.

Hungary was about to reply but Prussia talked first.

"Sorry, young master, but I asked her first."

"W-well, the three of us can just walk together, right?" Hungary asked looking at Prussia. Reluctantly, he nodded. She turned to Austria and said, "Is that okay with you?"

"I have something important to tell you. That is the reason why I cannot walk with him." said Austria.

"It's not like I wanted to walk with you, pal. Also, I have something more important to talk about with her." answered Prussia back.

Suddenly, in a burst of emotion, the both of them said, "Hungary, will you go to the ball with me?"

Hungary covered her mouth in shock. "Eh? With the two of you?"

Again, Prussia and Austria said, "No! With me!"

"Are you messing with me?" asked Prussia, taking hold of Austria's collar.

"No. Aren't you the one who's rude here?"

Before the situation could worsen, Hungary squeezed herself in between the two hot headed guys. "Wait, listen to me!" Sighing she continued, "First off, I cannot go to the ball. Turkey wanted to go hunting during that time. I missed the smell of the forest and the excitement like the old days."

"So you really can't go?" asked Austria softly.

"I'm really sorry. I'm really not good with fancy stuff."

'_Just as I thought, it's still her, deep inside'_ "Nah, it's not that much of a big deal. So, where are you and Turkey hunting?"

Austria flashed Prussia a death glare. A thick thread of static electricity seems to be connecting the two nations gaze.

Hungary giggled.


End file.
